Strawberry Girl
by jiyu22
Summary: Wherein our slightly dense heroine takes some strawberries to her Grandma. Oneshot.


**Strawberry Girl **

Disclaimer: La corda d'oro characters are creations of Yuki Kure.

Author's Note:_ I had meant to write a Ryou-Kaho story, but it didn't quite happen... Oh well, I hope this crackfic makes you laugh anyway..._

.

* * *

.

Once upon a time, in a land far far away, lived a carefree maid with fiery red hair. Her name was Hino Kahoko...

Although she was far from being the most popular girl in her neighbourhood, she invariably got noticed wherever she went. Perhaps this was due to the hooded cape she often wore, which was a gift from her grandmother, or to the violin case she had begun to carry around lately, which was a gift from her fairy friend Lili.

Mmm... yes, Kahoko could see fairies... but she was otherwise normal and even... a little dense!

.

One sunny day, as she left her house carrying a wicker basket over her left arm and her violin case in her right hand, she saw two of her school friends walking down the lane.

"Yo, Kahoko! What are you up to? Did you make a _bentou_? Is there _Okonomiyaki_ in it by any chance? If yes, I want to have some!"

"_Ohayou_, Kaho-senpai! _Daijoubu_?"

Kahoko went over to them and smiled.

"Nami-chan, Fuyuumi-chan, _ohayou_! I prepared lunch for my Grandma today, but I'm afraid there's just enough _okonomiyaki _for one, so I can't give you any Nami-chan..."

"_Mou! Mou!_ You better bring some to school on Monday, or I won't let you see the pictures I've taken of the soccer team in action last week... Let me tell you that _you-know-who_ looked super handsome in them!"

"That's... that's _blackmail_, Nami-chan..." ^_^

Goodness knows she desperately wanted to see the photos, but Kahoko thought she shouldn't look too keen in front of the curly-haired girl.

"Nope! I think it's a fair deal, and we'll be waiting for your treat, won't we, Fuyuumi-chan?"

The teal-haired girl was slightly flustered; she really wished she could tell jokes like her senpai, but such things didn't come naturally to her.

"_H-hai_..."

.

"Anyway, are you going round the long way to your grandma's place or are you taking the short cut, Kahoko?"

"It's definitely shorter for me to go through the forest, Nami-chan. I'm used to it!"

"Well, in that case, make sure you don't fall asleep or start day-dreaming along the way... or the big bad wolf might come out and eat you and your _bentou_! Ho ho ho!"

"S-s-s-senpai, there are no wolves in the f-f-forest, are there?" the poor Fuyyumi Shouko stammered, as a small doubt assailed her suddenly.

Kahoko hastened to put her friend's mind at ease.

"Of course, there aren't, Fuyuumi-chan! I should know, I've been going through the forest for years, and I never saw anything resembling one. In fact the forest is a lovely place to stroll through. If you want to come along I'll show you some really nice spots!"

"_A-ano_..."

As much as she loved spending time with her beloved Kaho-senpai, there were things that Shouko would rather not do... Going through the forest, even in the midday sun, was one of them.

"I promised my cousins I would come and see them today... I'm really sorry Kaho-senpai..."

"That's alright, Fuyuumi-chan. Maybe another time..."

"Yes... Please be careful Senpai..."

Nami, who had been grinning the whole time, couldn't resist throwing in another jibe.

"Don't worry Fuyuumi-chan, if the wolf does come out, our Kaho-chan will whack him on the head with her violin case! She has plenty of muscles now... Isn't that right, Kaho?"

"Er... sure..." ^_^'

The violinist dropped sweat; Nami-chan's jokes were a little exaggerated sometimes...

"Well, I need to get going. See you guys on Monday!"

.

With one last cheerful look over her shoulder and a small hand wave, Kahoko entered the Enchanted Forest... Not that it was enchanted of course, she reminded herself. That was only a name the locals came up with for the tourist map, nothing more...

The only living things she normally encountered were majestic old trees, lively squirrels and chirping birds. In short, there was nothing to be afraid of here, she reasoned: no snarling branches to delay her progress, no dense undergrowth where dark creatures could lurk, no gloomy atmosphere, no suspicious sounds of any sort... so far...

Crack!

_Huh? Did I step on something?_

She looked down at her feet then glanced behind her. Nothing...

"Is anyone here?"

No answer.

_I guess I must have imagined it..._

.

She continued walking at a leisurely pace, until she reached her grandmother's cottage, whereupon she knocked twice on the door.

"Grandma, it's me!"

When no one came to answer her, she tried opening the door and found it unlocked. Nothing to be alarmed about, right? Although there was no sign of her in the kitchen and dining room, her grandmother had probably been expecting her.

"Grandma? Where are you?"

A muffled sound came from the bedroom.

"I'm here Kahoko..."

The red-haired girl walked into the room with a cheerful smile on her face.

"_Ohayou_ Grandma!"

She noticed that her grandmother was in bed, facing away from her, with a flowered quilt covering most of her figure.

"Welcome, my child..."

"_Ano_... Grandma? Are you feeling unwell?"

"Don't mind me, dear! I just felt like taking a rest before lunch... When you get to my age, there are good days and bad days you know... but have you brought something for me?"

"_Hai_... it's my special _okonomiyaki_, I hope you'll like it. I also brought some fresh strawberries from our house."

"Just put them on my bedside table, will you sweetie... I'll get up in a short while..."

"There you go! Can I do anything else for you, Grandma?"

"Mmm... you could try playing your violin for me... if you brought it with you..."

"Of course! I would love to!"

.

Kahoko went to unpack her violin and bow before positioning herself in the middle of the room. While she thought of a possible piece to play for her grandmother, an image of a tall handsome pianist popped up unbidden in her mind.

_I know! I'll play Etude No. 10 option 3 by Chopin. It's one of his favourite pieces!_

She began to draw the bow across the strings in a gentle manner until she was interrupted by a peculiar sound from the bed. Was it... _a growl?_

"Kahoko!"

"Yes, Grandma?"

"How can you think of playing Chopin on the violin?"

"Eh? You... you don't like it Grandma?"

"It's rather distressing, dear... and I don't want to hear you play a farewell song when you've only just arrived..."

"Oh... okay. I'll play something else then. Perhaps you'll like it better, it's called Gavotte."

.

Kahoko launched into the song with gusto, only to find herself interrupted after a while by another growl. _Huh?_ Was something wrong with her grandmother's throat?

"Grandma?"

"I'm afraid this piece is too 'high-spirited' for my taste. Why don't you play something more relaxing..."

"More relaxing?" Kahoko felt at a loss. Her grandmother had never expressed a musical preference before and always let her play whatever she wanted.

"How about Massenet's '_Meditation_'? Or is that too complicated for someone of your level..."

"Eh? I think I can try it Grandma, if you want me to."

"Good. Just make sure your violin doesn't screech when you play. My ears won't forgive you otherwise... they're highly sensitive at my age..."

"I'll do my best Grandma..."

And to her credit, she did try hard on the piece; her features reflected nothing but intense concentration as she played. Her absorption was such that she neither noticed her grandmother emerge from underneath the covers to prop herself up in a sitting position, nor witnessed how she put on a pair of thick, dark-rimmed spectacles and carefully adjusted the yellow headscarf tied underneath her chin.

The budding violinist also didn't see a smooth hand reach out to pick up a strawberry from the lunch box on the bedside table.

_Mmm... not bad... but I wonder what the Strawberry Girl herself tastes like..._

Had she observed the expression on her grandmother's face at that moment, she might have decided to put some distance, possibly a whole forest, between them...

* * *

.

When the song was over, the old lady clapped a few times and smiled appreciatively.

"Thank you, Kahoko. Now, why don't you come and sit beside me? I'm still feeling rather weak you know..."

Sympathising fully with her grandmother, Kahoko packed away her bow and instrument, placing the case on the dressing table. She then brought a chair close to the bed.

"Do you want me to help you eat Grandma?"

"Yes, dear, it's _exactly_ what I had in mind."

The young girl took the chopsticks and _bentou_ in her hands and began to feed bite-sized pieces of _okonomiyaki_ to her grandmother.

"Mmm... tell me a little about school, Kahoko. Are your studies going well?"

The redhead's face clouded over and her smile vanished upon being thus questioned.

"Ah... I'm really sorry Grandma. I know I told you I would work harder this semester, but somehow I still failed in Geometry..."

.

Her grandmother looked clearly unimpressed.

"Oh dear, I hate idiots..."

"Eh?"

Kahoko wasn't sure if she understood correctly.

"_Uhum_... I mean _your teacher_ must be an idiot for being incapable of teaching something so basic to his students..."

"_A-ano_... I think it's probably my fault Grandma... but in any case, one of my friends offered to tutor me next week. He's very good at this subject."

"Really? How irritating... _uhum_... I mean interesting! Well, I believe you must have told me all about your friends before, but I seem to have forgotten. If you could just refresh my memory, sweetie..."

"The person I'm talking about is Tsuchiura Ryoutarou. He's the star of the school's soccer team, but he can also play the piano very well. Actually, his skills are amazing, Grandma!"

"_Hmph_! I'm sure they're nothing compared to mine..."

"Huh?"

Since when did her grandmother play the piano?

"_Uhum_... compared to my dear grand-daughter's skills, I mean..." the old lady rectified quickly.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that Grandma. Tsuchiura-kun started a long time ago, while I'm just a beginner in music. I just hope I'll be good enough to play with him someday..."

Kahoko's wistful tone made her grandmother look sharply at her.

.

"Mmm... it appears that you feel a lot more than admiration for this Tsuchiura-kun, Kahoko. You're not thinking of becoming his girlfriend, are you?"

"Eh?"

The young girl's cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink, as she put away the empty lunch box and chopsticks on the bedside table.

"He hasn't asked me yet Grandma, but if he does..."

Her grandmother's eyes narrowed further, but Kahoko didn't notice her glare since she was looking down on her own lap.

"If he does, you'll have to refuse him; it will be for your own good, Kahoko. I've known several generations of Tsuchiuras and the men in that family are nothing but _players_..."

"Oh, but Tsuchiura-kun is not like that..."

_Hmph! Yeah, right..._

.

"Well, even if he's not, what makes you think that he'll choose you out of all the girls in your school? After all, if he's as talented as you say he is, he might not be attracted to someone ordinary, you know..."

Kahoko was silent as she mentally processed her grandmother's opinion.

"It's a shame that you did not inherit my brains and beauty... or you might have had a realistic chance of being his chosen one..."

Totally aware that her cruel words were crushing the hopes of the redhead, she continued.

"As it is, I think it would be entirely better for you to forget him Kahoko."

"Eh? _De-de-demo_... I really _like him,_ Grandma..." The poor girl's eyes were brimming with tears and her voice shook slightly as she confessed her feelings.

"There, there! Don't cry sweetie. Grandma will comfort you! Come here..."

Having said that, she extended her right arm towards Kahoko and pulled her onto the bed for a hug.

^ ^'

.

* * *

A few minutes went by...

Kahoko thought her grandmother's touch was very soothing, but there was something else that distracted her from her sorrow.

Grandma's bosom felt... _different_... unexpectedly so... but to remark on this out loud would definitely be considered rude...

"Are you feeling better dear?" the old lady asked, planting a kiss on top of Kahoko's hair.

"Yes, thank you Grandma."

She went back to sitting on the chair and smiled weakly back at her grandmother.

"I suppose you're right; I should forget Tsuchiura-kun. He's just too high above me..."

"Yes, dear."

"...Perhaps I should give Kaji-kun a chance instead..."

_._

_Excuse me?_

"What... did you just say?"

The redhead didn't notice the strain in the elderly woman's voice.

"That I should give Kaji-kun a chance instead. He's a transfer student who joined our school this semester, and he seems to like me..."

"Don't. Even. Think... about getting close to him... or I'll have to punish you Kahoko!"

_Huh?_

"Grandma?"

Why would her grandmother comfort her one minute and talk of punishing her in the next? Did people become bipolar in their old age?

"Ah... I'm sorry dear, I may have got a little carried away, but you're too young to be thinking about boyfriends. Just concentrate on your studies and playing your violin, will you?"

"Yes, Grandma..."

.

* * *

Kahoko felt her hand being patted lightly by the old lady, and noticed for the first time that the latter's hands looked surprisingly young.

"You have such soft and graceful hands Grandma..."

"Thank you, sweetie, I do my best to save them from being ruined by housework..."

The redhead couldn't help peering at her grandmother's face at that point. Come to think of it, where had all the wrinkles and laughter lines gone?

"...and your face looks very smooth today..."

Her hostess chuckled a little at that innocent remark.

"Oh dear, I guess those anti-ageing creams have finally started working, _ne?_"

.

Kahoko was making more startling discoveries by the minute. Surely her grandmother's hair had been silvery-grey the last time she was here... and not this strange _purple_ colour.

"Your... your hair looks purple Grandma..."

"Well, I just got tired of looking so grey Kahoko, and decided to use some hair-dye. Except I wouldn't call it 'purple' but 'lavender', which sounds nicer... Don't you like it?"

"Er... yes. It kind of suits you actually."

"I thought so too. It goes rather well with the colour of my eyes..."

.

Kahoko stared at her grandmother's eyes, which were slightly magnified by the thick lenses she wore.

"Your eyes are so... mesmerising Grandma."

"I'm happy if they hypnotise you, my dear."

"Eh?"

"_Uhum_... They merely reflect the joy I feel in having you beside me today, Kahoko."

"I... I see. I'm also glad I came here today Grandma, but I ought to take my leave now since I have a lesson with my violin tutor in less than an hour."

"Ah... surely he or she won't mind if you're a little late today. You can't leave your Grandma already, can you? Especially not without a goodbye kiss..."

"I'm sorry Grandma, but Tsukimori Len doesn't like to be kept waiting and..."

Upon hearing that name, the old lady grabbed her wrist fiercely.

"_Tsukimori Len?_ The violin prodigy? Why are you involved with him?"

.

Kahoko felt rather shocked. Who ever thought her grandmother could look so scary.

"G-g-grandma, you're hurting me... I'm sure I told you before that he was teaching me occasionally, didn't I?"

"Mmm... perhaps my memory failed me again..."

"Oh... but you seem to have recovered all your strength Grandma..."

"Then I dare say your food and your presence have revived me Kahoko..."

"Er... thank you Grandma, but could I just go now? I promise to come back soon to see you."

"I'm afraid that's not good enough Kahoko," the other stated matter-of-factly.

_Huh?_

"Why? You're acting weird suddenly, Grandma..."

"That's because... I'm _not_ your Grandma, sweetie..."

"_Eeehh?_"

As Kahoko watched in utter confusion, whoever-it-was removed the dark-rimmed spectacles and untied the headscarf, shaking loose the bound-up _lavender_ hair that had been mostly hidden until then.

Now, in front of Kahoko's disbelieving eyes, lay an outrageously handsome young man with a devilish smile.

.

"Who are you? And what have you done to my Grandma?" she voiced out while staggering to her feet. The chair fell over behind her with a loud noise...

Unperturbed and still smiling confidently, the impostor pushed aside the quilt and rose from the bed.

"Don't... don't come any closer or I'll scream..."

"Really? How boring... can't you come up with something better, Kahoko?"

"Don't call me Kahoko!"

"Why? There's no need to be shy, sweetheart..." he replied while moving towards her.

Kahoko backed away until she got to the dressing table where she left her violin case. Her right hand moved to seize it. If the worse came to the worse, she would not hesitate to hit him with it... and thank Nami-chan later on for the now useful advice...

.

The stranger chuckled at her expression.

"Good grief, I thought your violin was more precious to you than that, Kahoko..."

_Well, I can't help it, can I? Forgive me Lili!_

She took a deep breath and swung at him with all her might: _Whack!_

He _should_ have been knocked out by that blow, but to her utmost horror, he didn't seem to be hurt in the least...

Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!

_Iiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

...

* * *

.

Kahoko's scream was loud and powerful enough to pierce through the layers of her subconscious and cause her to... _wake up._

As her eyes adjusted slowly to the midday glare around her, she noticed that she was on the rooftop of Seiso Gakuin. _Eh? What in the world…? _

Moreover, a tall figure was looming slightly over her. She gasped and sat up, feeling uncomfortably warm.

"Yu-Yunoki-senpai!"

"My, my, you look terrible Hino-san… May I enquire as to the reason why?"

She was too astonished to reply at first and kept on staring at him until he began to show signs of impatience.

"I… I just woke up from a bad dream Yunoki-senpai…"

"I see… So you fell asleep after eating but didn't quite manage to finish your dessert, _ne_? Such a shame!"

Kahoko turned her gaze towards the remains of her… _okonomiyaki_ _lunch_… and the handful of strawberries that were still untouched.

_... Masaka! _

.

"Mind if I have one?"

He sat down on the bench and picked up a plump strawberry from her lunch box, noticing that beads of sweat had appeared on her forehead.

"So… why don't you tell me a little about that dream, Hino-san?"

"Huh?" She turned to face him. Was it even worth explaining, she wondered...

"Oh… well… in that dream…"

"Yes?"

"...you were pretending to be my Grandma, Yunoki-senpai…"

_._

_Excuse me?_

The lavender-haired flutist frowned with irritation.

"That's ridiculous! Why would I want to do that…" he began dismissively, until something dawned on him suddenly and he smirked.

"…unless…"

"_Unless_?" she repeated anxiously.

He leaned a little closer towards the redhead while holding her under the spell of his bright amber eyes.

"Unless you were wearing an attractive hooded cape and looked good enough to eat, Hino-san…"

"Wha-wha-what?_" _she stammered as her cheeks flared up once again.

.

"I must say I'm rather flattered to discover that you dream about me in your spare time… but I would prefer if you didn't let yourself be distracted to the point of failing your next test, okay?"

He held her chin and added in a whisper: "You know I hate idiots, don't you… Kahoko?"

_Kyyaaaaaaaahhhh!..._ For what seemed like an eternity_, _her mind screamed in vain and her body refused to react but, eventually, a surge of adrenalin enabled her to scramble to her feet.

"I'll… I'll be leaving first Yunoki-senpai!"

In a matter of seconds she had grabbed her scattered belongings and was sprinting to the door, having just realized something truly scary: Yunoki Azuma was not…_ human… _and she was in the unenviable position of being the only one who knew!

_._

_Pfufufu... You're as amusing as always my Strawberry Girl..._

.

.

.

* * *

Several weeks later, Kahoko received a rather large gift box through the post... What she found inside, much to her embarrassment, was a beautifully-designed hooded cape... and attached to it was a little note which read simply:

_From Grandma,_

_With Love... _


End file.
